


soft

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He’d always expected Jon to be the ‘no cuddling allowed’ type, but it turns out he’s more the ‘tuck himself in as close as possible and into as little space as possible’ type.





	soft

Jon tends to curl in against Martin after sex, when he’s tired and boneless with it. Martin hadn’t expected it the first few times; he’d always expected Jon to be the ‘no cuddling allowed’ type, but it turns out he’s more the ‘tuck himself in as close as possible and into as little space as possible’ type.

It’s cute. Not that Martin would ever say that, of course, because he’s pretty sure that would end up making Jon self-conscious, and then he wouldn’t do it anymore. On top of Martin enjoying it, he’s pretty sure Jon _needs_ it on some level. So he doesn’t say it; just thinks it to himself, and sometimes adds the thought that Jon reminds him of a cat. A prickly one, usually, but one of those ones that’ll come and sit on your lap when it wants to but jump off and look offended if you draw attention to it or try to actually hold it.

He’s thinking about that when Jon shifts closer and splays his hand over Martin’s stomach, which Martin squirms into because it feels pleasant, and that makes Jon snort to himself and mutter against Martin’s neck, “You’re like a puppy.”

(the tone makes it sound like an insult; Martin’s pretty sure it’s, if not a compliment, at least affectionate)

It makes Martin laugh, because it matches, and Jon lifts his head to squint at him.

“What?”

Martin just smiles and reaches up to run his fingers through Jon’s hair, curling his fingers to scratch at the spot behind Jon’s ear that always makes him give in and relax because he really, really is just like a big prickly cat. Jon keeps up the squinting for as long as he can hold out, but Martin goes for that spot because he _knows_ it works, and sure enough Jon ends up relaxing into it and then dropping his head back down with a huff of air.

“You’re sweet, like this,” Martin tells him, though he waits until he’s pretty sure Jon is asleep; ‘sweet’ might be safer than ‘cute’, but he still doesn’t want to risk putting Jon’s walls back up. “Love you, Jon.”

(he doesn’t expect to hear it back anytime soon, even when Jon’s awake, but he doesn’t think he needs to make Jon actually _say_ it for it to be true)


End file.
